


Party of One

by Ariomeo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, NON GENDERED READER, the slightest bit of angst, tom (eddsworld) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: The boys go out to a party and didn't even invite you. You feel left out and decide to party by yourself.





	Party of One

Maybe drinking alone wasn’t a very good idea. You were frankly getting smashed, and you had no one but your stuffed animals to share it with. 

“Why did they all leave without me? Am I not fun???” You pouted, looking at the bottle of rum in your hand. You scrunched your nose and took another long pull of the drink, downing some the orange juice you had gotten as a chaser.

Your stomach kinda hurt, and you felt woozy. Maybe it was time to retire the bottle for the night. You sighed and turned on your TV to some cooking show. You pushed everything not blanket and pillow related onto the floor and began to make a nest of sorts on your bed. You crawled in and felt your stomach flip a little. You grabbed your phone and wrapped yourself up in a blanket, staring at the TV. You opened your phone app and clicked on Tom’s contact, smacking the phone against your face and listening to it ring.

“Hey, what’s up.” He answered you could hear stuff happening in the background. You forgot why you called in the first place, but now you were feeling petty. You sighed and huffed.

“Nothing, nevermind. Forget I called.” You grumbled. 

“What…? Why did you call me?” He asked. You sighed dramatically.

“It doesn’t matter. You boys have fun at your party. I’ll have fun at my party! All the cool kids are here. Meaning me. I’m here, and I’m a cool kid. Uh, cool adult. Whatever. You know what I mean.” You looked at your rum, maybe just a bit more. Yeah, fuck it. It was the weekend. 

“...Are you drunk?” He asked after a moment. You shrugged, taking another pull and gagging, finishing your orange juice.

“Oh yeah, most definitely. I would like to think I’m pretty fucked up.” You looked around your room, it was pretty dirty.

“Welllllll, Tommy-boy! I gotta go. The whole house isn’t going to clean itself.” You slurred. Pushing yourself into a standing position and stumbling a bit.

“I’ll be home soon.” He said and hung up. Rude. You were gonna ask him if he had any dishes in his room.

You stumbled around your room gathering dirty laundry and hauling it into the laundry room, not bothering to separate the load. You just put it on cold and called it good. You leaned against the wall and giggled at the lightness you felt. You took out a load of Edd’s laundry in the dryer and waltzed the basket to his room, carefully collecting the dishes in there and singing happily.

You dropped that off in the kitchen and went to the other boys’ room to get the glasses left in there.

“Dirty, dirty boys.” You scolded loudly. After you set the cups down next to sink you propped yourself against the counter and groaned at another wave of nausea.

You nodded triumphantly when it passed and went to go clean the entirety of your room. Forgetting the dishes for now. In your room, you turned on your music loudly and started tidying up.

After putting all your clothes away and then wearing the laundry basket on your head like a spaceman you decided to make your bed. Ugh, why did you have to mess it up in the first place? That gave you an excellent idea. You didn’t have to make your bed if you didn’t sleep in it! Genius.

You turned off your TV and laid on your bed, promising to start your brilliant plan to stop needing to make your bed after you were sober and not so tired. A slow song came up on your playlist and you stared up at your ceiling, humming along with the mellow tunes. Ugh, now you were lonely, stupid love song, why are you so good. You turned on your side and stared at the wall.

You stuck your hand down the side of the bed nearest the wall and willed the monsters under the bed to just take the damn thing. Your fingers brushed over a box and you touched it curiously, pulling it out and taking a sec to let your eyes focus on it before gasping loudly. Glow sticks. Mother fucking glow sticks, this was the best night ever. You had forgotten you had these. 

Thanks, party store sale, and poor spending habits!

You ripped open the packaging and started cracking them all until you had neon bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and a crown. You even had more left if you decided you needed more. You went around the house and turned off all the lights, admiring your glow stick accessories and you danced around to your song and sang the lyrics.

Keys rattled in the doorway and you gasped, bolting to your room and hiding under your bed in the dark, giggling into your hand.

It was Tom, and he was calling your name as he searched around the house. You heard his footsteps comes towards your door and almost lost it when you heard him wonder aloud at why you turned off all the lights. He opened your door and paused for a second, and you giggled as quietly as you could (not so quietly). Tom sighed and walked towards your bed and looked underneath it, and you burst out laughing when he found you. He was holding a glowstick to light up under the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked deadpan, reaching under the bed for you. You wiggled away and laughed like a maniac, before remembering that you were mad at him.

“You’re not invited!!!” You yelled petulantly and snatched the glow stick from him. He frowned and nodded, putting his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and standing. 

“I’m taking the rum and I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He said and walked towards your nightstand to take your bottle. You gasped and scrambled out from under the bed and grabbed his ankle, stopping him.

“No! Don’t leave me.” You pleaded softly, “I’m sorry, you can be invited, even if I wasn’t invited to your party.” You felt tears sting in your eyes and you rested your head against the back of his foot. Tom sighed and set the bottle down on the floor, before gently prying your hand off of his ankle and shushing your protests with promises that he wasn’t leaving. He sat on the floor with his back against your bed and helped pull you the rest of the way out.

You didn’t wait for permission before crawling into his lap and leaning against him with a sigh.

“M’sorry.” You mumbled again, hoping he would forgive you. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned his cheek against your hair, pushing your glow stick crown off your head accidentally. Not that you cared right now.

“I’m sorry too, we didn’t think you wanted to go to the dumb party.” He apologized.

“You didn’t even ask.” You said, voice cracking. You sniffled and scrunched your face to stop the threatening tears. You didn’t want to cry right now.

There was a pause and you closed your eyes, just listening to the music and fiddling with one of the glow stick bracelets on your wrist. Tom shifted around and pulled his flask out of his hoodie, he untwisted the cap and took a swig. You frowned.

“Tom, why do you drink so much all the time?” You mumbled, opening your eyes to look up at him in the dark. He shrugged and played with a bit of your hair. He opened his mouth but you cut him off.

“Actually. Don’t answer that, that was rude to ask. Sorry.” You back peddled, hoping you hadn’t offended him.

“No, it’s okay… I know I have a problem with it. I used to do it because I was sad, but, now I don’t know why.”

“If you ever wanna talk about it I’m here.” You offered and yawned. The song faded out and another song came on. 

You reached around Tom and grabbed your extra glow sticks, setting them in your lap and fumbling to make them into loops. Tom took a few and started looping them. You quietly thanked him and grabbed his hand, slipping the glow sticks over his wrists and lighting up his chunky bracelets.

“Do you wanna dance with me?” You asked after getting his glow stick accessories sorted. He thought for a second before nodding. 

“Yeah, I do.” He agreed, helping you to stand. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned your head on his chest, he looped his arms around your waist. You were humming along to the song as you both swayed back and forth.

“Can you tell I don’t know how to dance?” You asked after a moment.

“Yes.” He chuckled. You pouted and pulled on his ear in protest. He just laughed harder.

“Can you tell that I don’t know how to dance?” He asked you. You hummed before answering.

“No, but I am really really very drunk right now.” You laughed. There was another pause and you wrapped your arms tighter around him, anxiety welled in your chest. He seemed to sense your tension and tilted his head to better see your face in the faint light the glowsticks gave off.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

“Can I tell you a secret Tommy-boy?” You asked conspiratorially. He raised a brow and hesitated for a moment before nodding. You pulled on the back of his neck so that his ear was closer to your mouth.

“I really really like you, like more than a friend. ” You confessed, turning to peck him on the cheek and giggling, burying your face in his shirt to hide the burning of your cheeks.

His hands tightened into the fabric of your shirt, bunching your shirt up and exposing a stripe of your lower back to the open air.

“I like you, too. But I’m going to need you to tell me that later when you’re not so smashed.” He said, kissing your forehead.

“But why? What’s the difference?” You asked.

“Because you don’t know what you’re saying right now.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you’re drunk.”

“Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean it’s not true! Drunk doesn’t change your opinions, it just gives you the courage to say them.” You told him matter-of-factly.

“Aaaaand my opinion is that you are really really cute and I like you and I would be very very very very happy if you were to kiss me right now, maybe… uh, please?” You pulled back to better see his face and moved one hand hooked around his neck to cup his cheek.

“You said you liked me, too, right? ‘Like like’, right?” You asked, smiling dumbly at the childish saying. Tom’s cheek felt a bit warmer under your hand.

“Yes, I ‘like like’ you.” He admitted. You nodded and smiled happily.

“Then can I kiss you maybe…?” You asked tentatively, leaning forward towards him and lidding your eyes. But you didn’t want to cross the boundary if he didn’t want to.

One of his hands left your back and cupped the back of your head.

“Yes.” He mumbled before leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours. You closed your eyes all the way and leaned into him with a happy hum. 

You finally pulled away and he hid his face in your neck with a groan, wrapping his arms around you like a teddy bear. You returned his embrace, doubly drunk off his kiss.

“M’sorry.” He apologized softly, but you could hear him due to his close proximity.

“Please don’t be? Have you changed your mind?” You asked, sadly loosening your hold on him in case he wanted to pull away. He held on tighter.

“No, no, it’s not that. I just, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. I came back to make sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself or do anything stupid. What the fuck’s wrong with me?”

You frowned, but you understood.

“Will you feel better if I confess again tomorrow?” You asked meekly. Tom chuckled but didn’t reply right away. You closed your eyes and felt sleepy.

“Can you stay with me, Tom? Just to sleep, that’s all. You’re very comfy, and it’s making me tired. Or at least tuck me in?” You asked, the end of your sentence slurring a bit as both the effects of fatigue and the alcohol weighed on you. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and you saw him cave.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He said. He sat you down on your bed and turned on your lamp. You laid back in your bed and watched him turn off your radio. Your fingers moved up to brush over your lips with a smile. 

He took off his glowsticks and helped you take off yours before going to your closet and grabbing an oversized shirt and pajama pants. He walked over and handed them to you.

He left the room to give you privacy and you did your very best to change into the pajamas, leaving your old clothes in a pile on the floor. You called out to Tom to let him know you were decent.

He came back in wearing his own pajamas. You followed him to the hall bathroom to brush your teeth. He also made you down a glass of water to alleviate your hangover tomorrow.

Back in your room you climbed into your bed and patted the space next to you. Tom climbed up with you and you wiggled closer, checking to make sure that was okay with him. He let you snuggle up to him and wrapped his arms around you.

“You’re really warm, did you know that?” You mumbled. He huffed.

“You’re just always cold.” He countered.

“True true true. But not right now I’m not!” You smiled, sighing and resting your ear against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He chuckled and the sound reverberated around his chest.

“G’night Tom.” You sighed happily. He carded his fingers through your hair.

“Good night, sleep well…”


End file.
